theeightesfandomcom-20200214-history
Joe Maynard brief 3
Brief 3 Thought Experiments Level design for a morality test ' '''Strat ' The player is asked with in the 2D or the games real world a set of 4 questions, that the player can only answer with yes or no. Depending on the players answers they will have their most likely job out come after the testing, a high-ranking government position, a low paid office job or unemployed and played on a watch list. 'Question 1 ' Do you think that the morality of a person’s action is determined by, if their choice when compared to other available choices, provides the most amount of happiness to the people that involved? '''Question 2 Do you bilevel as a matter of principle that torture is always fundamentally wrong? Question 3 If your actions can save the life or lives of innocent people but will, mean that you must take or be responsible for the death of a person or people, are you obliged to kill the people or person? Question 4 Is it all ways wrong to be the cause of another person’s death, if is an avoidable out come? When the player has compiled the questions, they will be told to “please proceed to the next testing area”. when the enters the new room, they will have to put on the VR head set that will be siting on the one desk with in the room. The player will then have to complete 4 3D levels that are each based on one of the questions that they were asked just before the test. 'Level 1 ' The player will start on to be a street corner, the player will have to make a choice between 2 people to give their spare change to someone. Choice one is tree boys that want to by a football for the store but are sadly and just a little bit short of money, or choice 2 give the money to a homeless man that has not eaten in sometime and really needs to buy some food. 'Level 2 ' The player finds them self with some one that has been detained, because of some intolerant in a suspected tourist attack, however he is not talking to people and will not give any information on where and when this is going to happen. The player will have to choose to simply leave the room or to uses some more “intense” questioning method. 'Level 3 ' For this level the player will be faced with the trolley problem. The player will be faced with a runaway trolley or train, this are five people with in the path of this trolley that are stuck and can not move out of the path before the trolley will hit them. The player will be next to a lever that can switch tracks that the trolley is on but this will course the person on the other track to be killed. 'Level 4 ' In the last test the player will be presented with two perfectly things but if one is taken the other will fall and be lost forever. The first one is gold that will make the player rich but the other is a man the player will get no perusal gain but will save the man from falling to his death. At the end of the test the player will get to see how well they much up to their answers to the questions and find out what job they will be assigned.